1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contactor for an electric part, suitable for press contacting with an electric part such as an IC having a plurality of contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional contactor of this type, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 68-25467, a contactor main body comprises a movable contactor to be press contacted with an electric part elastically held by one end of a coil spring. The other end of the coil spring is supported by a stationary contactor, the movable contactor being pushed down by the electric part to compress the coil spring so that the movable contactor is elastically press contacted with the electric part by the elastic force thereof.
This movable contactor is linearly moved on its axis by the elastic force of the coil spring to realize the press contact.
However, the contactor thus constructed has problems in that, since the coil spring is interposed between the movable contactor and the stationary contactor as a means for press contacting the movable contactor to the contact of the electric part, the coil spring must be prepared as a separate part, and therefore the number of parts is increased, increasing the cost, and the reliability is low because the coil spring is disposed at a signal line.
It also has problems in that since the movable contactor moves on the axis of the coil spring merely to be press contacted with the contact of the electric part, in the case where a press contacting surface of the movable contactor or an abutment surface of the contact of the electric part is covered with an oxide film, contact between the movable contactor and the contact of the electric part becomes unstable, and therefore the reliability is low.